thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Blackwell
Anna Blackwell, is the youngest child and daughter of Christopher Morningstar and Esther Morningstar. She is the younger sister of Adalyn Morningstar, Malachai Morningstar, Harrison Morningstar, Carson Morningstar and Grayson Morningstar, the niece of Dahlia Morningstar, the great niece of Silas, the aunt of Chazarrae Morningstar, Kaiaphas Morningstar, Jacob Morningstar, Rosemarie Morningstar, Elizabeth Morningstar and Hope Morningstar and the great-aunt of Isabella Morningstar. History Anna Rose Morningstar is the youngest child and daughter of Christopher Morningstar. Anna was conceived by one of Christopher's spells when his wife was in the waves of the spell. When Esther came crawling back to Christopher, he wanted to kill her, but revealed by Isabella, that she "looked" pregnant, which makes Chris ask what makes you think that? Chazarrae holds onto Chris's hood and makes Chris listen. Christopher quickly responds "that thing isn't my child you must have slept with some other man" Isabella also reveals that when she was in the waves it caused her to become pregnant. Anna was sent away to be raised by Adalyn and Kai, in order to protect her from Dahlia. During this time, Anna has been raised by her sister and brother in the Blackwell Mansion for the next five years. it is suspected that she may be the key to freeing her father from Grayson's imprisonment. The witch Eva Sinclair confirmed what Isabella had told Chris. That Esther was in fact pregnant with Chris's child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." She later revealed that it was because of Chris's werewolf side that Anna was conceived. Eva then demands that Chris help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Chris initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Esther and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Kai Blackwell, and an exchange from Carson Blackwell, he later changed his mind. When Kai asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Christopher replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Relationships Christopher Blackwell "She's strong like her father" —Christopher about his daughter Chris is Anna's father. He loves her dearly and would annihilate those who ever harmed her. Said by her father, Anna is very strong. She has a very tight grip. She loves when her father is around. He is the only one who could comfort her when she is crying except for her older brother Kai. Kai Blackwell "Come here sweetheart" —Kai to Anna Kai is Anna's older paternal brother and Godfather. He loves her dearly and has sworn to protect her forever. Kai has been excepting the baby even before she came into existence. He said that he hated being with their mother, but he said he did it to keep Anna safe. After Anna was born, he kept her safe from their mother and aunt Dahlia. Kai would destroy those who would jeopardize her life. Adalyn Blackwell "Dahlia won't be able to touch her or any other child. Ever again" —Adalyn to Kai about Dahlia and Adalyn Adalyn is Anna's eldest paternal sister and only sister. Adalyn loves her and would do anything it takes to save her baby sister. Adalyn is Anna's guardian along with Kai. Adalyn is very protective of her. Other Relationships * Harrison and Anna '(Family/Siblings/Allies) * Grayson and '''Anna '(Family/Siblings/Former Enemies/Allies) * Carson and '''Anna (Family/Siblings/Best-friends) * Dahlia and Anna (Family/Aunt and Niece/Enemies) * Esther and Anna (Family/Mother and Daughter/Enemies) * Elizabeth and Anna '''(Family/Paternal Aunt and Paternal Niece/Allies) * Chazarrae and '''Anna (Family/Paternal Aunt and Paternal Nephew/Allies) * Isabella and Anna (Family/Paternal Great-Aunt and Paternal Great-Niece/Allies) Appearance According to Carson, Anna looks like her mother. On the other hand, Chris blissfully implies that Anna has inherited his eyes. As a baby she has blonde hair and brown eyes. As a Blackwell, she should have the Crescent birthmark, just like her father. Powers and Abilities Jezebelle is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Carson, Jezebelle's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Jezebelle was able to sense the explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Katherine's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Katherine. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Jezebelle's ability to control her magic while still a baby is a sign that she could be one of the most, if not the most powerful witch ever. Jezebelle is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from her father. If Jezebelle were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Weakness As the world's first naturally born hybrid of all two supernatural species (witch, and werewolf), the full extent and limits of Anna's weaknesses are currently unknown. Name *Form of Channah (see HANNAH) used in the Greek and Latin Old Testament. Many later Old Testament translations, including the English, use the Hannah spelling instead of Anna. The name appears briefly in the New Testament belonging to a prophetess who recognized Jesus as the Messiah. It was a popular name in the Byzantine Empire from an early date, and in the Middle Ages it became common among Western Christians due to veneration of Saint Anna (usually known as Saint Anne in English), the name traditionally assigned to the mother of the Virgin Mary. In the English-speaking world, this form came into general use in the 18th century, joining Ann and Anne. * The name was borne by several Russian royals, including an 18th-century empress of Russia. It is also the name of the main character in Leo Tolstoy's novel 'Anna Karenina' (1877), about a married aristocrat who begins an ultimately tragic relationship with Count Vronsky. *If Anna was to truly follow Norse traditions her surname would be Christopherdotter in oppose to Blackwell *The Last Name Blackwell is an ancient surname is of Olde English and Anglo-Saxon origins. It is locational from any of the places called Blackwell in the counties of Derbyshire, Durham and Worcestershire. These were recorded as "Blacheuuelle" in the Domesday Book for Derbyshire in 1086, and as "Blacwaelle" in the Saxon Cartularium of Durham, even earlier in 964 a.d. The placename itself means "black stream", from the pre 7th century elements "blaec", generally meaning "dark coloured", and referring to the colour of the water, and "waella", a spring or branch of a main stream. The surname may also be topographical for a dweller by a black stream. The surname is one of the earliest on record, being first recorded in the early 11th Century * According to the cast the last name Balcoin is referred as the Devil's Blood. Category:Morningstar Family Category:Witches